Of Mermaids and Unicorns
by Cursed-Heroine
Summary: Just a collection of the KyoSaya one shots I wrote. Chapter 2: Kyouko has to waste food or suffer from tasting disgusting things.
1. 01 Part-Time Job

**Oh God. A one shot. Without smut. And I actually uploaded it here. That's like... wow I never upload stuff (besides for that one piece of smut on Tumblr OTL). **

**Here you go, Madoka Magica fandom! The first (of hopefully a lot) KyoSaya one shots written by me. Um, the characters are all a little bit older than during the anime (means: no one died in my own little head...) and are supposed to be between 16 and 18.**

**Warning: I don't know if I suck and everything is probably OOC**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PMMM, Sayaka would still be alive and happily married to Kyouko.**

**Okay, here we go! If you find any typos or stuff like that please tell me, because even though I'm really confident about my English abilities I'm still a native German speaker.**

It sure was a cruel play. A cruel yet wonderfully amusing play. Watching this fierce yet also cute and hoggish girl carrying all those plates to the many different tables and those many different people. Plates filled with the most delicious looking and smelling food. Plates with steaming steaks, fresh salads and all kinds of pasta and pizza. The kind of food this very adorable girl would rather devour than to give it to some strangers. And yet all she could do was eyeing these _very tempting_ plates. She had to wipe her mouth more than a few times. It was a display of pure despair and yet it was so very much enjoyable.

Maybe it really was a nasty idea – or order? – to make Kyouko work at a place like this. And albeit Kyouko had some obvious troubles to not just take all this tasty food, Sayaka had to admit that she was still doing a really good job. She was surprisingly friendly towards the customers – as long as they didn't mock her of course – and she even had a friendly smile on her face. Not her toothy trademark smirk – no, a really friendly yet unforced smile that should belong on the faces of all people selling stuff on the whole planet. A smile that made Kyouko _almost_ look like a normal and really cute teen girl in the prime of her life. She even smiled at and laughed with her co-workers. And those co-workers actually really seem to like her.

Sayaka had feared that Kyouko's character could cause her problems with the people here because they were all taking their work serious. But it was just like in school: Kyouko seemed to be the center of attention and her cheekiness made her rather popular. And Sayaka couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at watching Kyouko getting along that well with other girls – she ignored the fact that there were also some guys here who were obviously trying to flirt with the redhead.

Sayaka had come here after the third year student's lessons finished with Madoka, Homura, Mami and Hitomi to watch Kyouko work for the first time, and she for sure was not the only one to be surprised at Kyouko's skills. Kyouko had been enthusiastic about taking their orders and bringing them their food (Sayaka was sure she hoped to get tips or even food from them and not because she wanted to show off like Madoka thought).

It dawned Sayaka after having watched Kyouko for at least two hours. She was splendid in taking orders and bringing them to their customers, but she had never, not even once, cleaned up the tables after customers left. Sayaka imagined Kyouko's first encounter with a customer who hadn't finished their meal to be really... nasty. The redhead would never respect people wasting food, no matter how little was left. And this was probably the only thing Sayaka disliked about her. Sure, she fully understood Kyouko's hate about the waste of food, but reacting aggressive, or even violent, towards strangers was a little too much. Sayaka was honestly surprised that Kyouko was still working at this place – she had thought that they would fire her pretty soon when they see how she behaved towards food wasters. But instead they seemed to have found this solution and just avoided letting Kyouko deal with finished customers. Sayaka suspected that they also let Kyouko stay because she was perfect to deal with rebellious customers.

Thinking about all of this made Sayaka once again really happy. Being able to watch Kyouko work for earnest money was a relieving sight and Sayaka could still not really believe that Kyouko really went to look for a job and actually got one after she had begged her to do. And here she was, dressed in a pretty nice (and sexy) uniform performing a really good job at being a waitress. She hadn't even one time whined about work to Sayaka and that even if she had to work three times a week. Four hours per shift. It was a honest surprise not to hear her whine.

Sayaka found it really pleasant to be here during Kyouko's shift. Kyouko would always take detours back from the other customer's tables to pass by her girlfriend, letting her hand brush over Sayaka shoulder every time and shooting her a toothy grin.

Kyouko's co-workers would always start whispering to each other and quietly try to question her, just to be answered with some cheeky smiles. Sayaka was pretty sure they just wanted to hear it from Kyouko's mouth because it was quite obvious what was going on between the both of them. It pleased Sayaka a lot that no one looked disgusted and she also felt immensely proud when she noticed the jealous faces of the guys that were frequently trying to gain Kyouko's attention. They knew that Kyouko was _her_ girl the same way she was Kyouko's girl. It was a pleasure to see Kyouko show that to everyone in such a subtle yet blatant way. She wouldn't even stop showing Sayaka off after her manager had scolded her to do her work properly and fast. She just wouldn't listen and it made Sayaka's heart soar higher.

But although it was such a satisfying feeling whenever Kyouko passed her, she always would blush furiously after looking at her friend's faces. Madoka's kind and gentle smile; Mami's surprisingly dirty smirk; Hitomi's still slightly shocked and unbelieving face and of course Homura, who would roll her eyes and slowly shook her head – a reaction that pissed Sayaka off a lot because of Homura's own behaviour whenever she was around Madoka. Mami would nudge her into the side and chuckle whenever Sayaka's gaze wandered to Kyouko.

„You were totally checking out Kyouko's butt right now, weren't you, Miki-san?," giggled Mami in that totally unexpected dirty voice of her – no one had ever expected the blonde motherly type to be that delighted about seeing the two couples among her friends being all lovey dovey or seductive to each other. Sayaka ignored this and all of Mami's other perverted questions and tried to finish what was left on her plate without letting herself being bothered by her shame.

And then, thirty minutes later, Kyouko's shift finally ended and she squeezed herself between Mami and Sayaka, sliding her arm around her girlfriend and pulled her to her. She shot a short glance at Sayaka and then helped herself by munching on Sayaka's leftovers – leftovers left on purpose.

„It was quite an amusing play to watch you almost drool over all those plates, Sakura Kyouko. I hope all this torture won't corrupt your Soul Gem...," stated Homura and sipped on her coffee. Kyouko just rolled her eyes at her and rummaged in one of her sweater's pockets until she pulled out an envelope which she waved in front of the time traveller's face.

„You see that, Hom?," she began with a smirk. „This is an honest person's reward. Today was pay day!" Kyouko was obviously pleased with herself. This was her first payment after all. And with that proud smile of hers she turned to Sayaka. „Wanna go to the movies with me tonight?"

Homura had said the truth: watching Kyouko here was indeed a rather cruel yet amusing display, but seeing her reward and her happiness about it made Sayaka utterly happy and proud. And with a warm smile she gratefully said yes.

**More to come later (in a distant future because I sometimes suck at writing stuff at all...)**

**Feel free to leave a review, I would love to have some criticism~**


	2. 02 Wasting Food

**So, here is the second Chapter already! Don't expect me to write on a regular basis though, I sometimes have phases when I can't even write one paragraph in two weeks... But who cares?! Here we go! Chapter 02: Wasting Food! **

"Uuurk...," mumbled Kyouko and stared at the taiyaki in her hand. Dirt stuck on the fish and it's fin was broken off. Sayaka could've sworn that she had heard Kyouko sob at the sight of the dirty and broken pastry. A blob of red bean paste stuck at the ground, disgustingly similar to vomit.

Kyouko examined the fish with a grossed-out face, obviously unsure wether to throw the thing into the next trash bin or to really stick to her own rule of never, not even in the weirdest of situations, to waste food – no matter the reason to do so.

She took the fin between her fingers and slowly brought it near her face to experimentally sniff at it. But with another disgusted shudder and a shake of her head, she put it back into the palm of her hand to the other pieces.

"Heeeeh..?," began Sayaka with a smirk on her lips. "What's wrong, Kyouko? Doesn't this taiyaki still look at smell incredibly tasty? You don't want to waste food just because of some dirt on it, riiiight?" Sayaka pointed at the nasty pieces. "Look! Even a chewing gum got stuck on it! Two birds with one stone, Kyouko!"

"Shu- shut up, idiot!," barked Kyouko with a soft voice. Yes, a soft voice. The redhead seemed to be close to crying and couldn't get loud and grumbly like she usually does when that annoying blue-haired girl she had to call her girlfriend was trying to mock her. Kyouko's face was flushed and her eyes glowed in despair – yes, she was definitely close to crying.

"You know, thowing away stuff like that is nothing to be angry about... At least for us normal people who don't think that getting rid of junk is hurting anyone. But I guess since your philosophy tells you otherwise, you have to eat this delicious looking fishy and that wonderfully tasty chewing gum."

Sayaka wore a teeth-showing grin on her face and it was pissing Kyouko off so much because she just didn't know how to respond and defend herself. Kyouko hated wasting food so goddamn much and wanted to eath this taiyaki so desperately, but after looking at it and imagining that this thing is supposed to be _inside_ her, she thought she needed to puke.

That damn fish had to fall on the most nastiest spot in all of Mitakihara, a spot on the street so disgustingly dirty Kyouko wondered if all the junk of the city just gets collected here at this special place. The street was covered with mud and of course that damn bubble gum had to get stuck on the fish as well. And all this other trash lying around all over this place even though the trash bin was right next to it. Now the pastry didn't even just had a gum stuck to it, no, of course it also had to be muddy and wet.

"...why me, goddammit...," murmured Kyouko and continued staring at her hand. Filthy bean paste flowed on her hand and just the feeling of the already squishy fish made Kyouko feel sick. This just had to be the worst day of all times.

"Kyo- Kyouko!," gasped Sayaka suddenly when the redhead actually started crying. "You... you don't have to eat that thing. It's okay, just throw it away and forget about it!"

"Bu- but...," sobbed Kyouko and looked at Sayaka with big, round eyes filled with tears. "I- I ju-just can't wa-waste food..."

"It's really okay, Kyouko! Throwing that away is okay, eating it would just make you sick, you dummy!"

When Kyouko still tried to eat the fish, Sayaka snatched it from her hands and throw it into the trash bin next to them.

"You're really a big, dumb idiot, Kyouko! You wouldn't hesitate to punch a cop in the throat and yet you start crying when you're forced to throw away one single piece of food," scolded Sayaka and gently slapped Kyouko on the back of her head. "Throwing away stuff that could make you sick is okay, you know?" Sayaka chuckled quietly. "You're surprisingly cute when you're in that kind of despair, Kyouko." That finally got a really Kyouko-like grumble from the redhead.

"Well, anyways... Would you wait for me here, Kyouko?," asked Sayaka with a warm smile and turned her back to the redhead. "I'll be right back!"

Kyouko watched Sayaka's back disappear behind the corner of one of the buildings with a sceptical frown. Then, her head turned towards the trash bin again and she once again stared at the brown mass that once was her taiyaki and again she cursed her day's fate. But before she had the chance to start sulking again, Sayaka rushed back to her, two ice cones in her hands. She hold one of them to Kyouko and beamed at her.

"Cheer up, Kyouko-chan!"

There was nothing better in this whole world to make Sakura Kyouko happy again than something to eat – and while she happily devoured her new treat, Kyouko forgot about the wet and muddy taiyaki mass back in that trash bin.

**Okay, there we have chapter two. One day I'll be able to write really long stuff, but right now I just have those small ideas I just want to write... But soon.. Soon.**

**Once again: criticism and notes on any typos and grammar errors are appreciated because I really sometimes overlook the dumbest of mistakes...**


End file.
